Across an organization, multiple front end user interface systems may interact with an organization's back end systems. For example, in a claims processing system, customer service representatives may use a front end interface for processing claims. Supervisors may use a different front end interface for monitoring claims and investigators may use yet another front end interface for reporting findings. The three different front end systems may all interact with the same back end system. Frequently, the front end user interface may also incorporate application business logic. For example, an application business rule may dictate that after a claim is created the claim may enter an investigation stage. Thus, a front end user interface may incorporate logic to display an investigation user interface screen after a claim creation user interface screen. Changes in application business rules, however, can result in changes to the content and ordering of the front end user interfaces. If the application business rule changes, for example, to dictate that claims first enter a pre-investigation state, then all the front end user interfaces will need to be modified to include a new pre-investigation screen and include new content related to the pre-investigation state. Thus, changes to application business rules have a ripple effect across multiple front end systems. Different groups within an organization bear responsibility for developing or managing each front end system. Such tight coupling of user interface and application business logic often results in complicated change management procedures and increased application deployment times.